The present invention relates to a holding arrangement for translucent pictures.
Photographs are being copied to an increased extent on material, particularly translucent synthetic foil. Hence the pictures are translucent and can be inspected not only when light falls on them, but when light passes through them.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a holder for such translucent pictures in which the pictures can remain permanently and can yet be replaced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a holding arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which does not require special skills for the user to apply, and which has a substantially long service life.